


Family times

by multiwriter



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: Domestic Relationship, Fluffy, Multi, No Spoilers, adair and nita bickering, adair is both dad and baby of the group, adair teaches nita about the black market, diana is in college, dianita? diana x nita supremacy, i hope its funny??, kinda not accurate since they all eat? idk, kovit and diana are like siblings, kovit being cute, kovit has morals, kovita cuteness, nita doesnt want revenge, post when villains rise, they all love each other, theyre all family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiwriter/pseuds/multiwriter
Summary: After the end of When Villains Rise (no spoilers!) Kovit and Nita move back into Toronto as Adair takes the role of a teacher for Nita. They've been through a lot together and end up as unlikely friends or maybe even family.We get a glimpse of 4 POVs and different dynamics.
Relationships: Adair & Nita, Diana & Adair, Diana & Nita, Kovit & Adair, Kovit & Diana, Nita & Kovit, Nita & Kovit & Diana & Adair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Family times

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, most of you must be here from my IG @kovitanation. I hope you enjoy!

Adair opened his front door surprised to see Nita standing there so casually at 4:00 in the morning.   
“I thought you didn’t get here until Monday.” He rubbed his eyes still half asleep.  
“It is Monday dumbass.” She pushed him walking into his place and dropping her suitcases on the floor.   
“Yeah well, when people say ‘I’ll be there Monday morning’ they mean AFTER the sun has risen.” He huffed annoyed following her inside. “Did you and Ted Bundy have a fight? How come he isn’t attached to your hip?” Nita sent him a death glare which he simply ignored.  
“Don’t call him that, gross. Also Kovit is parking the car he’ll be there in a second.”  
“Yeah you’re right, if anything YOU’RE Ted Bundy.” He chuckled to himself, wiping a tear from his face. That was a good one Adair, you’ve outdone yourself once again, he thought. A loud clap brought him back to planet earth. “HELLO? Earth to Adair.” She sighed sitting in one of the couches in his living room. “Where is YOUR less annoying other half?”   
“Oh, Diana? She’s asleep probably since it’s you know 4 AM!” He yelled making Nita cover her ears in response.  
“I see you haven’t changed.” A familiar raspy voice coming from the door got his attention. Adair got up to greet Kovit with a bro-ish hug.   
“Nice pyjamas.” Kovit commented on his colourful outfit. Nita rolled her eyes once again. “I’m gonna take the clothes to our room.” Kovit stepped in carrying the suitcases upstairs.   
“So, chief” Nita said mockingly, “what do you say, sleep now and lessons tomorrow?”   
Adair stretched his arms out yawning. “Definitely I-” A loud thud was heard from upstairs making both him and Nita get out of their seats. Nita pulled out a gun from her bag. Adair walking on his tiptoes opened the freezer.   
“What are you gonna do, attack someone with ice cream?” Nita whispered angrily.  
“No!” Adair protested, taking a piece of meat out of the fridge. “Have you ever been hit with a frozen steak?”   
“Have YOU?” She insisted. Finally deciding their fight was probably not helping Kovit, they got upstairs carefully examining the room for any signs of forced entry. What they found was both Kovit and Diana hugging on the floor.  
“Well, that’s something I thought I’d never see.” Nita commented lowering her weapon.  
“She’s tiny and she managed to bring me down!” Kovit exclaimed a little ashamed.   
“Well to be fair Kovit you’re pretty shor-” Nita shook her head vigorously as a sign to stop talking. “You’re pretty sort of out of shape!” He saved. Kovit raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sort of out of shape?" Diana helped him get up. "Yeah it's Adair lingo us commoners w0uldn't get it." She mocked, turning her attention to Nita with a big smile. A peaceful, honest smile Nita appreciated.  
“Hey Nita.”  
“Hey Diana.” She hugged the smaller girl, whispering into her ear, “thank you, for helping us.” Diana tightened her grip in response.  
“That’s adorable and all but it’s 4:30 and I have to get up early tomorrow.” Adair commented.  
“What’s the steak for?” Kovit asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Probably for something stupid.” Diana responded at the same time that Adair said, “To fight of an intruder.”   
“HEY!” He turned to Diana, offended.   
Nita leaned towards Diana whispering, “I missed you” in her ear.

The next morning, Nita woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking. Kovit, the early riser was already awake when she decided to come downstairs. The sight in the dining table was quite different from what Nita was used to, with a very unenthusiastic Diana scrolling through her laptop while munching on some bacon, along with a just a tad more lively Adair drinking an iced coffee and reading the newspaper. Who even reads the newspaper any-more? Nita wondered. Kovit though surprised her the most with his blinding aura, a well-fed look (they stopped by a hospital before coming to Adair’s) and an apron cooking pancakes on the stove. She smiled at the image taking it in before it ended. You’re free, no one can hurt you or the people you love any-more, she reminded herself. She didn’t know exactly when Diana and Adair became her family but she knew she loved them and wouldn’t have made it without them.  
“Care for a pancake?” Kovit pulled her back into reality offering her a plate.   
“Thanks.” She took her food, sitting next to Diana who seemed both concentrated in something but also half asleep.   
“What is she doing?” Nita whispered to Kovit who simply shrugged in response.  
“She has a test and she’s studying while not being completely awake.” Adair answered not looking up from his newspaper. “She says it helps her memorise things easier.”  
“How is she half awake?” Kovit asked.  
“I’ve mastered that art for years.” Diana spoke in a raspier voice than usually, startling everyone. She cleared her throat opening her eyes fully and closing her laptop. “Now I’m ready for my test.” She smiled grabbing another piece of bacon.  
“That was both creepy and mesmerising.” Kovit whispered to Nita’s ear making her chuckle.   
“But wait, since when can you eat actual food?” Nita asked.  
“I mean I can eat but it doesn’t sustain me I guess.”   
“Interesting.” She said making a mental note to write that down later.  
“You won’t dissect me will you Nita?” Diana asked jokingly.  
Nita put her hand over Diana’s as a sign of reassurance. “Of course not.” Diana smiled grateful for that small amount of affection.  
“Well would you look at that, she does have a heart.” Adair closed his newspaper just to mock her.  
Nita rolled her eyes. “Go back to your newspaper old man.”   
“And my girl’s back.” Kovit chuckled planting a kiss on her forehead.  
She could stay like this forever.

Diana walked into the place dropping her bag on the counter. She overheard Adair and Nita talking.  
She stepped into the living room to find both of them alive, fortunately.  
“Oh and what do you know about bitcoin?” Adair asked.  
“Was that in the wolf of Wall Street?” Nita asked. “Because there’s no way in hell I’m watching that.”  
“For the last time” Adair rubbed his temples to maintain his composure, “no one is talking about the wolf of Wall Street.”   
“We did okay for the first lesson, let’s pick this up tomorrow.” He sighed slouching on the couch.  
“I’m glad you two are unharmed.” Diana said, startling them both. “It’s late, where’s Kovit?”  
“Out for dinner.” Nita said equally as tired as Adair.  
“Okay maybe we should get some dinner when he’s back, like actual dinner.” She explained.  
Adair looked her with a bored expression. “Where would a zannie, a kelpie, a ghoul and a Nita go out to eat? It sounds like the start of a bad anecdote.”  
“A Nita?” Nita folded her arms in front her chest in a defensive manner.  
“Well what are you then?” Adair said in a challenging way making her scoff. “Exactly.”  
“Uh, fine, pizza it is then.” Diana sighed taking out her phone.  
Two minutes later Kovit walked in the place looking like a celebrity on a red carpet. He greeted everyone and kissed Nita on the cheek before sitting down next to her.   
“How was the first lesson?” He asked.  
“Terrible.” Both Adair and Nita replied.  
Kovit gave Diana a knowing look making them both chuckle. Adair and Nita’s unlikely friendship was starting to blossom yet neither of them wanted to admit it.   
“We can have some drinks, while we wait for the pizza.” Diana offered.  
“Are you even old enough to drink, babe?” Nita asked.  
“Yes actually.” Diana admitted proudly earning a few chuckles.  
Adair got up to get a few bottles and glasses from the cabinet.  
They all made a toast. “To not being wanted criminals any-more!” Kovit yelled, to which Nita wooed chugging her glass.   
“Y’all are weird.” Adair shook his head in disapproval slowly sipping his drink.  
Both Kovit and Nita quickly drank most of the bottle, slowly getting more and more drunk.  
“This is quality whiskey not beer, Sangwaraporns.” Adair mattered making them laugh loudly.  
“HEY! Who said I’m taking his last name!” Nita protested dragging her words.   
“You’re not?” Kovit touched his chest in an exaggerated manner making Diana drop on the ground laughing.  
“I hate it here.” Adair whispering taking another sip. Nita completely wasted on the floor next to Diana grabbed her by the shoulder looking her in the eyes. “You’re the only bitch in this house I ever respected.” Diana chuckled and everything after that went blank.

Kovit didn’t remember falling asleep in his bed. He didn’t even remember half of last night. He did have a good time though. Nita was still asleep beside him looking as beautiful as ever. He took the hair out her face closing the space between them. Nita finally woke up melting in his arms.  
“Good morning.” He whispered in her ear. They locked eyes staying like this, silent yet comfortable.  
“It’s nice here, I like it.” He commented.   
“Me too.” She responded. “Now let’s go back to sleep.” He smiled closing his eyes concentrating on her heartbeat. Sleep came easily as it always did with her, he never felt alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Thanks for reading!


End file.
